


300 Days

by chminho



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, jongho, jonghyun/minho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chminho/pseuds/chminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>death has it's own agenda and unfortunately, can not be persuaded by love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	300 Days

**Author's Note:**

> (hello!! this is the first of my works that i'm actually posting so please be gentle i am delicate ;_;)

It’s been said Death is an unfair being. Death takes it’s victims while they have no say, in unfair circumstances, and sudden tragedies. Death could not explain itself if it tried, but Death tends to believe there are aspects of it’s duties that can be considered kind. Every once in a while, Death changes the rules. Marked for death, the helpless victim will become radiant to other humans, even irresistible in some cases. Death also believed these rule changes to be amusing, self entertainment was all Death desired. When you see a human marked with Death’s unforgivable curse, they will appear almost as bright as a star. Just like a star, they will shine brightly, then burn out.  
  
Jonghyun meets Minho on a Saturday.  
  


 **(300 days.)**  
  
"Shit."  
  
Jonghyun mumbles as he spills the paint some dumbass left open, on the ground.  
  
"Sorry about that." He apologizes, not fully paying attention to who the paint belongs to until the guy actually looks up at Jonghyun, eyes wide and forgiving.  
  
"Oh, don’t sweat it. I shouldn’t have left them on the ground."  
  
Jonghyun is… smiling? He has to wonder why.  
  
Come to think of it, where was Jonghyun heading to in the first place?  
  
After the paint has been taken care of, Jonghyun sits next to him, named Minho.  
  
"I’m sorry, this might be a little strange…" Minho interrupts as Jonghyun talks about how he got paint on his favorite shoe.  
  
"Can we skip the small talk?"  
  
Jonghyun stares.  
  
"Small talk?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He reverts back to smiling.  
  
"Okay, what is one of your biggest fears?"  
  
Minho returns the smile and thinks carefully about his answer before he speaks.  
  
"Letting people down. Also… clowns. Yours?"  
  
"Clowns is a good one, I agree."  
  
The sky blends blue and orange and becomes dark red before either of them notice. Jonghyun has never wanted to learn this much about a stranger before. He likes it, he likes knowing intimate little details about this person, his past relationships (romantic and otherwise), his fears and desires, why he became a painter, everything (right down to how he likes his eggs in the morning). It feels… good.  
  
"It’s late, I’m sorry for keeping you here so long." Minho slightly bows, his eyes now apologetic, but still bright in the dimness of the street lights.  
  
"Oh, don’t apologize. I wouldn’t have stayed if I didn’t want to." Jonghyun smiles before speaking his next words.  
  
"Plus, I know your secrets now."  
  
  
 **(200 days.)**  
  
"It’s simple. I like it." Jonghyun critiques Minho’s painting after helping him hang it in Minho’s apartment. Minho had been eager to show him for quite some time now.  
  
"That’s… what you say about every painting, Jonghyun."  
  
Jonghyun has noticed the way Minho speaks over the past few months. Sometimes he has a little trouble, speaking and concentrating. He doesn’t mind it, he is patient.  
  
"Well I can’t help it. I like what I like."  
  
Laughter fill the room and it feels sweet and light, like foam.  
  
Jonghyun can’t imagine a life without this feeling.  
  
The two rest on Minho’s couch, cold drinks on the table. Minho likes the silence, sentimental and humble. The time he has spent with Minho has been quite different to what Jonghyun is used to, but he thinks that’s a good thing.  
  
  
 **(150 days.)**  
  
"You don’t believe in love?" Minho questions.  
  
Jonghyun shakes his head. “It’s not that I don’t believe in it, I believe in the fact that some people will never find it, like me.”  
  
"I-I didn’t know you were a pessimistic." Minho teases.  
  
"I’m not!" Jonghyun immediately gets defensive.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Choi, do you really want to start this with me?"  
  
Minho can’t help but laugh. Jonghyun couldn’t be intimidating even if he was actually trying to be.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
That earns him a punch in the arm.  
  
  
 **(100 days.)**  
  
"I might actually like you, Kim Jonghyun."  
  
Jonghyun is frozen. Minho is honest. The air is warm, the night young.  
  
This strange feeling, this rare moment, Jonghyun can’t absorb it all at once. He’s never been confessed to by another man. He’s usually the one confessing to a man over a drunken late night phone call. Jonghyun doesn’t handle his emotions (or liquor) as well as he’d like to.  
  
Minho seems unfazed. He continues to paint as Jonghyun lays still in the grass of the place they first met, breathing in the smell. He remains as calm as possible, but panic still develops in the back of his mind.  
  
'Do I like him back?'  
  
'Yes, right?'  
  
'What do I say?'  
  
'He's waiting say SOMETHING!'  
  
'ANYTHING.'  
  
"Good."  
  
The only world he can get himself to say.  
  
  
 **(90 days.)**  
  
It rains for a week straight.  
  
Jonghyun doesn’t want to go home, not when Minho is so warm, not when the smell of coffee is wafting through Minho’s apartment, and definitely not when he’s too happy to go.  
  
The bed shifts slightly as Jonghyun tries to get up but with Minho’s arm around his waist, it clearly wasn’t happening.  
  
"Don’t leave yet."  
  
"How could I?" Jonghyun climbs back into bed, kept under Minho’s spell. The blanket’s warmth couldn’t compare to Minho’s.  
  
  
 **(80 days.)**  
  
The confession sits in the air as Jonghyun collects his thoughts.  
  
"I think I love you." Minho repeats, eager for any response Jonghyun has to offer.  
  
"I know it’s sudden so I understand if you’re-"  
  
"I think I… might love you too." Jonghyun interrupts, his heart swelling with every passing second. The lights are low and this room smells of apples and cinnamon, different from how Minho’s apartment usually smells, Jonghyun notices.  
  
"For how long?" Jonghyun asks quietly.  
  
Minho shoots him a puzzled look.  
  
"How long have you… loved…. me?”  
  
Minho smiles, but Jonghyun’s question will most likely never get an answer.  
  
  
 **(60 days.)**  
  
Jonghyun is now convinced that Minho makes the best samgyetang he’s ever had. Perfect for Summer, Jonghyun almost refuses to eat anything else. Minho steps out of the bathroom, his skin still dripping wet from the shower he took. Jonghyun has noticed how often Minho showers, and all the time he spends in the bathroom, but he definitely does not mind.  
  
"You’re getting water everywhere." Jonghyun teases, setting his laptop down on the coffee table.  
  
"It’s my apartment, isn’t it?"  
  
Jonghyun hums in agreement, letting Minho sit down on his lap.  
  
Jonghyun begs for kisses, as always. Minho complies, bringing his soft lips to Jonghyun’s. Their kisses are so sweet, sweeter than anything Jonghyun has ever known.  
  
"Sing to me." Minho requests.  
  
"Not right now."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Jonghyun, unfortunately, can’t resist a request from Minho. He clears his throat and starts singing a softer song with a little passion thrown in. Jonghyun’s singing reminds Minho of the summer nights they spent out in the field behind Minho’s apartment complex, where the stars were visible and you could always smell the fresh cut grass as if they had just cut it themselves. Jonghyun started mumbling his favorite lyrics each night while stargazing which turned into gentle singing just for Minho. Serene and quiet and all around wonderful. These nights were complete bliss, heaven in a word.  
  
  
 **(40 days.)**  
  
Jonghyun has never felt a warmer skin than Minho’s. He always smells like lavender body wash with a hint of vanilla.  
  
Their nights were always on fire, passion seeping from their cores, swift movements and open hearts. Nothing was hidden, everything could be seen, out on the table. Forehead to forehead and soul to soul, their bind was stronger than contracts. It’s eternal, Minho believes.  
  
Jonghyun believes that perfection has a name every night.  
  
He believes it is “us”.  
  
  
 **(20 days.)**  
  
"Why?" Jonghyun’s tone is fluctuating as he tries to remain calm.  
  
"Don’t get angry."  
  
"I think it’s a little late for that." Minho has never seen Jonghyun act like this. He doesn’t like it, he doesn’t want it.  
  
"I’ll explain, so please, calm down. You’re scaring me."  
  
'You're scaring me' echoes in Jonghyun's head. He doesn’t want to scare Minho. He won’t lose him, either. He can’t.  
  
The storm outside grows louder as Jonghyun loses his patience.  
  
Their first fight should have never happened.  
  
But it did.  
  
  
 **(5 days.)**  
  
"Would you ever get married?" Minho questions over Jonghyun’s iPod.  
  
"Hmm. Depends on to who."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
Jonghyun’s smile grows bigger as he teases.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
  
 **(1 day.)**  
  
Jonghyun decides he loves Minho’s old Konkuk University sweatshirt. It fits him perfectly and acts as a reminder of how much better off he’s been.  
  
"Can I just have this?" Jonghyun begs.  
  
"Maybe, I really do love that sweatshirt."  
  
"But who do you love more? Me? Or the sweatshirt?"  
  
"Did you seriously just ask me that?"  
  
"I didn’t hear an answer."  
  
Minho throws the sweatshirt at him, getting a happy yelp out of Jonghyun.  
  
"You’re like a puppy. My own little puppy that I have to feed and take care of."  
  
"And wash." Jonghyun adds with a smirk, which gets him a pillow in the face from the other side of the room.  
  
At least he got his answer.  
  
  
 _ **(Last words.)**_  
  
Jonghyun isn’t warm anymore. His life went from reds and orange to blues and grey. Food is tasteless, all he wants is Minho’s samgyetang. His mom doesn’t make it right, it’s too bland. He feels ungrateful. He feels gone. He thought they would have forever. All the hints were there, in the story they wrote together, but Jonghyun never pieced it together.  
  
Minho had left out his biggest secret of all that summer day in the park.  
  
Death had marked him with brain cancer.  
  
Maybe Death’s rule changes aren’t as kind as it had thought.  
  
————————————————————  
  
 _"So this is love?" Jonghyun breathes._  
  
 _"Yes. I’m glad I could give it to you."_


End file.
